Querida Luna
by Aileen-Katra
Summary: Luna se ha cerrado ante el recuerdo de su difunta madre. Todo le recuerda a ella y no quiere oír ni hablar de la magia. Su padre no es que ayude demasiado. Pero, lo que Luna no sabe, es que no se puede huir de la magia.


**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

**Beta Reader: **Albus Riddle

* * *

><p><span>Luna PVO<span>

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es la mirada asustada de mi padre. Otra vez había soñado con lo mismo, como siempre, en los últimos meses no hacía más que soñar eso. Mi padre acaricia mi brazo y me giro queriendo ignorarlo. Los días, semanas, meses pasaban rápido, hora tras hora. Siempre era lo mismo, mi padre se centraba en su revista mientras pasaba las tardes en el jardín.

Escucho un suspiro y como sale del cuarto, ya no conectamos, ya no tiene ningún sentido intentar hablar con él, somos fantasmas de lo que habíamos sido. Nos falta algo. Claro que nos falta algo. Pero no hay manera de recuperarlo, es demasiado tarde.

A las 2 me levanto de la cama y miro las paredes, mi madre las tenía pintadas con imágenes de seres fantásticos. Los últimos meses esas imágenes han sido mi único consuelo, las odio. Las odio. Noto algo raro en mi interior y todo estalla. Las lágrimas no soltadas. Todo estalla y se reduce a cenizas. De nuevo el hombre canoso sube y empieza a llorar. A llorar por lo destruido. Las lágrimas se escurren en mis mejillas. Él está destrozado. Se había acabado todo. Al fin todo ha desaparecido. Como debe ser. Bajo las escaleras y, llenándome un vaso de zumo de pomelo, me voy al jardín, a nuestro árbol. A ver las horas pasar.

Entro en la casa, ya de noche, mi padre prepara la cena con una eterna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Luna, he hecho un increíble descubrimiento, unas gafas para ver Torposoplos son geniales quieres...  
>-No me interesan esas cosas... no existen, hazte ya a la idea.<p>

Me levanto de la mesa y me voy de nuevo al piso superior. Todo ha sido reducido a cenizas. No queda nada salvo el negro de las paredes. Me abrazo a mí misma y me duermo de nuevo.

Quedan tres meses de verano y empezará mi educación en el colegio. Mi padre está totalmente emocionado, como nosotras ya hacia tiempo lo habíamos estado. Ahora ya no. La magia no existe, salvo para hacer daño, tantos hechizos ofensivos, tantas tonterías, sólo para hacer daño. No quiero magia, en mi vida no cabe la magia.

Estoy sola en casa, mi padre ya no aguanta junto a mí, mi amargura, sólo le recuerda una vez más lo que la magia le ha arrebatado, o no. Se lo ve tan feliz, ¿cómo lo haría? No tiene sentido, es odioso ver que el puede ser feliz, como si nada.

Escucho un ruido tras las paredes. Ahí no hay nada. _¿Qué narices...?_ pongo la oreja en la pared para escuchar, se escucha algo de verdad. Toco la pared y empiezo a dar suaves golpecitos. Escucho un sonido hueco y aprieto la pared. Hay un ruido detrás de mí y se abre una de las estanterías, dejando ver un pasadizo detrás.

Me cuelo por él y me quedo boquiabierta al llegar al otro lado. Es una sala, dorada y llena de luces flotantes. Mágica sería la palabra que usaría ella. Cubierta de libros, miles de ellos, de historias llenas de fantasía, tal como a ella le gustaban. En el centro, un sofá blanco junto a una mesita plateada. Me siento en él. notando su olor.  
>En la mesita hay un libro. Lo cojo y lo abro. Noto unas lágrimas deslizarse cuando leo las primeras palabras.<p>

_Querida Luna: esto no es para ti, pero supongo que mejor dirigirme a ti, a la cosa más importante de mi vida para escribir las cosas más __importantes_

Paso las hojas leyendo, palabra por palabra, memorizando el día a día y los sentimientos que ella escribía.

En la ultima hoja me quedo parada. Hay un sobre con mi nombre. Por detrás pone que era por si le pasaba algo. Ya había pasado. Rabia muerto y parte de mí con ella

_Querida Luna:_  
><em>Nunca dejes de creer, todas las cosas maravillosas que ves, toda la magia que hay en este mundo, toda la magia que hay en ti, tan única e increíble. Sé feliz, siempre sonríe, nada es malo para siempre.<em>  
><em>Recuerda que la gente no es mala, nadie lo es, cada uno tiene sus motivos de ser, sus momentos de hacer bien o mal. No una vida de maldad o bondad.<em>  
><em>Tú tienes la opción de cambiar, de no ser como todos, tienes la opción de ser única. Como los nargles. Algo que no se ve, no se toca, algo en lo que nadie cree ni creerán. Tú eres uno de ellos, eres especial. Siéntete orgullosa de ello.<em>  
><em>Jamás dudes de ti misma, jamás te creas mejor, solo se tú misma.<em>  
><em>Quizá a la gente no le guste, quizá la gente no lo entienda, pero no tienen que hacerlo.<em>  
><em>Siempre cuida de tu padre...sabes que es un inútil en la cocina si no estoy yo.<em>  
><em>Siempre te amaré. Esté dónde esté.<em>  
><em>Recuerda: las cosas que perdemos, no siempre vuelven de la manera que esperamos. Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo. Y espero ver a mi niña"<em>

Cierro el diario y me recuesto. ¿Cómo podía decir esto? Sin ella estoy perdida. Sin mi madre no sé que hacer en la vida. Sin ella no sé como ser yo misma. Sin ella, no soy Luna lovegood. Solo soy... un fantasma.

Salgo de nuevo del cuarto y me siento en la cocina; veo entrar en casa a mi padre. Él siempre feliz, optimista. alegre como siempre.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —me mira sin entender— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser feliz sin ella?!

Sonríe con tristeza y se sienta frente a mí.

—Soy feliz por dos motivos. Uno eres tú... y el otro es que ella, esté donde esté, como el ángel que es ahora mismo... Ella no querría vernos llorar, querría ver que somos felices y seguimos viviendo, eso querría ella.

Sale de la habitación dejándome sola de nuevo. Sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p><span>Xenopjilius PVO<span>

A la mañana mañana siguiente algo ha cambiado. Cuando me levanto y entro a la cocina, me encuentro una montaña de tortitas, una tras otra colocadas en una bandeja. Y tras la encimera dando vueltas, calentando chocolate, preparando cosas está Luna. Se acerca y besa mi mejilla.

—Buenos días, papá. Espero que durmieras bien, hoy vamos a cazar torposoplos

* * *

><p><em>Nunca rechaces la magia que hay en ti, es única, como tú.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
